


Baby Dean

by IAmProudOfUs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: De-Aged Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmProudOfUs/pseuds/IAmProudOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren is a friend of the Winchester's and the one who Sam calls when a witch turns Dean in a baby. It's a shock and Sam doesn't know who else to call he can trust; Castiel is off with angle business and honestly isn't an expert on babies which is why he calls her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything aside from my grammatical mistakes.
> 
> This is for my best friend Lauren! (@assbutt_impala67)
> 
> Let us know what you think in the comments, but please keep them kind we appreciate critiques and feedback, but not mean or rude comments. Thank you! Enjoy!

It was after she finished a hunt and were packing up when she got a call, "Hello?" She asked as she packed her guns in a duffle, "Lauren, hey listen I need your help." She heard Sam say into the phone, but he sounded so tired and, "Is that a baby in the background?" She asked because there was a baby crying and that was new, "Yeah, that's what I need your help with." Sam said and he definitely sounded like he was ready to drop dead or possibly murder the baby, "Explain." She said and sat down on the bed while he did as she asked. Apparently Dean was turned into a baby by the witch they had taken out and Sam has no idea what to do because no matter what he does he just kept crying and he hasn't slept in two days. Lauren smiled softly at Sam, he sounded so upset because he hadn't slept and he wanted so desperately to help his brother, he was practically begging her and she realize how much Sam loved Dean, "Sam, Sam, calm down." She told him and he stopped talking to listen,, "I'm coming over alright? It'll take me a day, but I'm on my way, I'll take care of Dean." Lauren told him and she could hear how grateful he was which made her smile, "Thank you so much." He said, "I don't know what to do and you were the only person I can trust with this." He said, and she know what he meant, Bobby wasn't around, Charlie was off with Dorothy, and Cas wasn't exactly choice number one because he was off doing angel business, "I know Sam." She said softly, "I'll make a stop and pick up a few things I'm gonna need, how old do you think he is?" Lauren asked, if she could figure out the months she could at least get him some clothes because she knew Sam hasn't gotten him any, "I don't know, maybe a year and a half?" He said unsure, but she trusted that he could guess this well enough, "Okay I'll be there tomorrow, just try to placate him and when I get there you can take a load off, alright?" Lauren asked and he smiled, she could hear his smile, "Thank you so much." He said and she chuckled, "Don't thank me yet, he may not like me." Lauren teased, but she heard Sam mumble something that sounded like, "Oh he likes you." But she didn't say anything because she thought she heard wrong. After Lauren hung up she finished packing and went straight over to the bunker, but before she did she grabbed a car full of things she needed. Lauren grabbed clothes, toys, soaps, a playpen, a crib, changing table, baby wipes, diapers, and so much more. Before she got into hunting she had basically raised her sister, she was ten years younger than Lauren, and her parents weren't ever around so she had taken responsibility of her. After she had everything loaded, and gotten several weird looks from people, she went straight to the bunker. 

It was around lunch and as she pulled up and saw Sam carrying a very fussy, loud, baby Dean. Lauren sighed, knowing she had a lot of work ahead of her and got out, "Hey stranger." She said and hugged Sam then looked at Dean. He was still crying and fussing and she frowned, "Hey Lauren, sorry for dragging you all they way here." He said sounding slightly upset about the fact that she drove all the way here, "Nonsense." Lauren said happily, "I'm always here to give you a hand when you need one and when it comes to a baby you always need a hand." She said and looked to Dean. He was whimpering and trying to hit Sam which made her giggle and caught his attention. Lauren smiled at him and held her arms out, though she didn't expect him to want her, "Hey there Dean." Lauren said softly and he stopped doing anything and just stared at her, "Are you being a bad boy, making Sam pull his hair out?" She asked and he looked down which made Lauren smile, "That's a yes if I ever saw one." She teased and placed a soft hand on his little back, "How about you give him a break and let me take care of you?" She asked and Dean looked up at her and thrust his arms out to her whimpering which was surprising, but Lauren smiled softly at him and took him from Sam's arms, "There you go sweetheart." She said softly and he started to cry while she held him like a mother would her child, protectively. He wasn't fussing he just sounded sad and frustrated which she could understand, "It's gonna be okay Dean." She told him softly as she bounced him gently and held him close. He started to calm down and Lauren could tell he was tired, "Hey Jude, don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better, remember to let her under your skin, then you'll begin to make it better." She sang softly. He started fall asleep and Sam looked at her with tears in his eyes. He was definitely tired, "Hey Jude." She said softly to Sam and wiped his tears, Lauren knew he was tired and with being tired came emotions and she could only imagine what kind of emotions Sam had running around him, "Don't worry Sam, I'll take care of him." She said and hugged him more tenderly than before, "But before you go and hibernate in your room could you unload my car? I got a lot of things for Dean that I know you don't have." She said and Sam nodded too mesmerized to do anything else. In a matter of minutes Dean had gone from crying and fussing and screaming to sleeping peacefully in her arms, Sam would do anything she needed him to do. He unloaded the car and even put the food away and put the crib, changing table, and other non food items in a spare bedroom. Lauren thanked him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Now go get some sleep I'll try to keep it down as best I can." She said softly making sure not to disturb the sleeping baby in her arms. He smiled and a few more tears fell down his face, "Thank you so much Lauren." He said and she shook her head, "Hey, don't mention it." She said and wiped his tears, "Thank me by taking care of yourself, alright? You look like hell." She teased and he smiled smally, "Thank you." He said and kissed the top of her head then walked off. Lauren smiled at him, he was such a big baby, but she loved him all the same, she had the biggest crush on Dean though and Sam knew that, but she guessed it wasn't to be if Dean was baby. She sighed, right Dean was a baby and she was now his nanny, but she smiled still. She could hold him now, like she always wanted, hold him and protect him from all the bad that wanted to hurt him and he seemed to want to stay in her arms so she counted this as a win. 

While Dean slept Lauren grabbed the baby blanket and swaddled him and then set him down on a pad of blankets on the bed in the spare bedroom. She had specifically asked Sam for a spare bedroom because she didn't to invade Dean's privacy, his room was something that was purely his and she would never want to go in there without his permission. The spare bedroom would be just fine to suit her needs. Lauren put together the crib first making sure to add soft bedding for him, memory foam because it remembered him. She smiled at that memory, he was so happy about finding this place and she was so happy for him and Sam, but after a while she left because she didn't belong here. She wasn’t Dean's type and it wasn't right for her to pine after a man she never had a chance with. Dean had smiled and hugged her goodbye and that was all she needed to realize that he didn't look at her that way. That was a hard day, but she pushed that to the back of her mind and stood up picking up baby Dean and placing him in the crib and placed a soft bumble bee plush toy in there with him. It made her smile when she saw it in the store and thought that Dean would like it too. She smiled because he looked so peaceful sleeping the way he was. Lauren sighed softly and then went about putting together the changing table, this way she had a place to change him and it wasn't a bed or the floor or a table. It was something she never had when she raised her sister and she always wished she had gotten one, but most of her money went to making sure she was fed and well. She finished that easily and then made the playpen. That only took a few minute and then it was time to organize the toys and diapers and everything else. Thankfully it wasn't too hard because everything was in a box or bag and she could put in drawers so it went faster than she expected. After she finished she put the baby monitor on the table by the crib and took the receiver and left the room closing the door behind her so Dean could sleep in peace. 

Lauren went to the kitchen and sat down with a yawn and looked around. She knew where the baby food was and she had bought a few non spill cups for Dean and some bowls and baby spoons so she could feed him properly. She smiled, "Just like when I took care of Jennifer." She said to herself and sighed, she didn't think about her sister too often. She was the reason Lauren was a hunter, well the demon that ripped her throat out was, but she was what kept Lauren going. She didn't want anyone to have to deal with that kind of pain so she took up hunting to save anyone she could from such a terrible fate and their families from having to mourn the loss of a mother, father, child, or sister. The rest of the day passed uneventfully, she unpacked her clothes and moved into a different bedroom than the spare with Dean, showered, and then fed Dean when he woke up. He cried, probably because he was alone, and she ran to him like she did with Jenn. He was there in the crib holding onto the bee, blanket on the floor, crying and she smiled at him, "Hey Jude." Lauren said and walked to the crib, he had stopped crying and lifted his arms for her to pick him up which she did immediately, "Don't cry Dean, I'm here." She said softly, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." She told him softly and then he calmed down and she smiled, "There's a big boy, are you hungry?" She asked and walked to the kitchen him in her arms while he looked at her with a smile and giggled, "What's so funny, huh?" She asked him smiling and he just giggled and looked away shy, "Oh no, you can't be a shy baby, not the famous Dean Winchester." Lauren said and he just giggled and laughed which made her smile, "That's what I thought." She said and sat him in the highchair and went to grab him something to eat, "I tried to get the less gross tasting baby food I could find, and from my experience the fruit is very good and some of the veggies, but mainly the fruit." She said and grabbed a little thing of applesauce, "We'll start with known ground." She said showing him the applesauce, "And then we can branch out from this, okay?" Lauren asked as she sat down and opened it up taking a small spoonful and feeding it to him. He was actually a quiet baby unless she made him laugh and that made her smile, he was so good too, at least to her. He didn't fuss and he even ate his veggies without getting upset. After she finished feeding him she smiled and burped him, "Gotta burp you sweetheart." She said softly as she picked him up, having already cleaned everything up, and started to pat his back. He burped after a few minutes and she smiled, "Who's my boy?" She asked him softly and he cooed at her which made her smile and kiss his cheek, "That's right, you." She said smiling and walked back to his room, he would be up for a few more hours and then fall back asleep, that much she knew about babies so she played with him. 

After about an hour he started crying and she knew the reason, "Time for a bath." She said knowing he needed to be changed too so why not kill two birds with one stone. Lauren picked him up and calmed him down then grabbed the things she needed and went to the bathroom, "You're gonna be nice and clean before I put you to bed." She told him softly and ran a warm bath for him, not too hot, but not too cold. After it was ran she undressed him and wiped his little butt, "You are just so cute." She told him and played with his toes while she cleaned his butt on the floor and he giggled, "Now who's ready for a bath?" She asked and picked his little nude body up and placed him in the tub. He had a little boat to play with and while he did that she cleaned him really well making sure he was completely clean. After, she smiled and picked him up setting him on soft towels, "You are a very good boy." She praised him and he giggled while she dried him off and put a clean diaper on him, "You're so cute." She said letting her inner girl make an appearance, he was so adorable just laying there playing with the little boat toy that he refused to let go while she dried him off. He giggled and she dressed him in a onesie that had little birds and bumblebees on it which made her giggle, that was definitely Dean, all about the birds and the bees. After she cleaned up and then picked him up, "You ready for bed?" She asked after he yawned and then rubbed his eyes, he was so small and vulnerable and that made her maternal instincts come out. She held him close and started to sing Carry On My Wayward Son the lullaby and he slowly fell asleep in her arms, "Sleep Dean, you're safe now." She told him as he fell asleep, "I love you sweetheart, I won't let the monsters get you." She told him then after a few more minutes he was out and she smiled putting him down in the crib, "Sleep my love." She told him softly and then turned on the baby monitor and left. She had a long day and was ready for some much needed sleep. She changed into some sleep pants and a tank top and then snuggled into bed and fell asleep, but sleep didn't find her that night. 

Dean had woken up in the middle of the night and was crying, he sounded scared and she was a hunter so she got up and sprinted to the room. There she saw Dean standing in the crib holding onto the railing crying his eyes out. She sighed softly and let out a few tears, she realized that he was afraid and in that moment she wished she could have met his mother. As she walked to the crib he reached up to her and she smiled at him, "It's okay Dean, I'm here." She told him and picked him up letting him cry, "It's okay." She told him softly and rubbed small circles on his back. He cried still though and she knew he was probably missing his mother, what baby wouldn't want their mother when they woke up in the middle of the night? She still held him though bouncing him softly, "Hey Jude, don't make it bad, just take a sad song, and make it better, remember to let her under your skin, then you'll begin to make it better." She sang softly, but he kept crying. That didn’t stop her though, she sang the song. By the second chorus he had calmed down and was whimpering softly, she still sang. After she finished he had fallen back asleep and she smiled, "There's my good boy." She said softly and kissed his cheek before she set him back in the crib placing the blanket over him and the bee next to him. She smiled down at him, "Don't worry Dean, I'm gonna be right here for you." She said softly, "I'll always be here, just like I'll always love you." She told him and then turned around to leave, but she stopped seeing Sam stand there with tears in his eyes. 

She was a hunter, but she still had her very strong maternal instincts and immediately she went over to him and wrapped her arms around him, "Hey Sam, it's alright." She told him softly rubbing his back gently and he made himself smaller placing his head on her shoulder crying softly. She could only imagine how much he wished he knew his mother, "It's okay Sam." She spoke softly, "Mary loved you so much." She said, Dean had told her once, when he was very drunk, that Mary loved Sam so much, he had told her that Mary never once complained about getting up in the middle of the night to calm down a crying Sammy and she could only imagine what she would be like if she was still alive. Her mention of Mary made Sam break down and cry full out, not making noise because he was conscious enough to know that she just put Dean back to sleep. She shushed him softly and urged him back gently, "Come on Sam." She said softly, "Let's put you back to bed." She told him softly and closed the door behind her as she led him back to his room. He got under the covers and she sat on the bed next to him. She laid down and cradled his head, combing her fingers through his hair, "It's gonna be okay Sam." She said softly, "Dean is gonna be just fine and you two will be back to normal before you know it." She told him as she ran her fingers through his hair. He hadn't said a word and was still crying so she knew he wasn't okay, but she was already awake so she would stay up for him, "What if he's like this forever?" He asked, fear lacing his voice and she knew it was a legitimate fear, but she also felt in her gut that Dean wasn't going to stay like this forever, "He won't." She told him, "I don't know how, but I just know he's going to be back to normal, just give it time." She told him softly and he nodded, "Go back to sleep Sam, you'll feel better in the morning." She told him and he tried to sleep, but She knew he was too upset to, so she did what always do when someone is upset and can't sleep; sing, "Hey Jude, don't make it bad." She sang softly and he slowly started to relax, falling asleep as she sang. She smiled and by the end of the second verse he was asleep, "Goodnight Sam." She said softly and kissed his forehead. After she quietly left and checked on Dean once more before she was off to bed. The next few days were like this, taking care of Dean in the day, making sure he was happy and well fed and then at night keeping the nightmares away, but not just for Dean, Sam as well. Dean being a baby and her motherly esc seems to have sparked something in both the boys that make them need a mother so much. She understand completely and never say anything, never tell them how she just want to sleep, or take a nap, how tired she truly are. They are both so alone that she can't help but suck it up and do all she can for them and she knows it's helping. Sam is sleeping better and Dean isn't waking up as much in the night from nightmares. She felt so accomplished, fltl like she really was helping, that is until Sam woke up from a nightmare of his own and when she tried to calm him down he snapped at her. It scared her to say the least because Sam has never gotten angry, never at her and never has he hurt her like he did. 

It was in the middle of the night and she heard a scream, but it wasn't from Dean. It startled her awake and her first thought was Dean. She ran to his room and saw he was still asleep and sighed in relief. She closed the door quietly and then went to check on Sam. That's when she saw him tossing and turning in his bed and she acted without a second thought. She went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Sam." She said softly, "Sam wake up, it's only a dream." She told him and after a few minutes of this he did wake up, but it wasn't like she had expected. He opened his eyes and looked to her and in a flurry of movement pinned her to the wall with a giant hand to her throat. She didn't say anything, She had no chance to when he put pressure on her throat cutting off her ability to speak, but not breathe. She looked at him frightened, "You'll never be her!" He hissed at her , "You'll never be anything like her!" He yelled and she knew exactly what he meant. It had hurt her so deeply and scared her senseless because this man, this gentle giant, had pinned her to the wall and basically said she was nothing like Mary, she wasn’t a good mother, would never be a good mother, or even a decent one and that had cut her deep. She looked up into his eyes and saw a hate that she never thought capable from this man, it scared her , it made her blood run cold, and her eyes widened as tears fell. Just like that it was gone, the man who had hurt her let her go as a look of terror grew over his face, "L-Lauren?" He asked, "I didn't... I wasn't.... I thought..." He started and she waited for him to explain. Waited for him to tell her why he had just snapped at her like she was the scum of the earth, why he had said such hurtful things, but nothing came. She coughed having realized that when he cut off her ability to talk it hurt and she held her throat, it felt like there was a bruise there and she knew there was, a bruise in the shape of Sam's hand. She looked at him frightened and held herself to keep from shaking, afraid he was going to look at her like that again, afraid he was going to hurt her like he just did, "I thought you were John." He said as he sat on the bed and held his face, "I thought you were John..." He whimpered and cried silently into his hands, he knew he just hurt her and he couldn't even look at her , "I'm so sorry." Sam said quietly through tears and she looked at him still afraid and placed a hand to her throat, it was bruised, she could feel it and she bit her lip to keep herself from whimpering. She swallowed with great effort and slowly walked to the bed placing a hand to Sam's shoulder. He flinched and she felt her heart jump, "It's alright Sam." She told him softly, her voice was scratchy, hurt to talk too, but she still told him that, "It's alright, I'm alright." She said and sat down on the bed next to him placing a hand on his knee and the other on his back to rub small circles. She swallowed again trying to will the pain to go away, but she couldn't. He cried and She just sat there until he calmed down. It took a couple hours, but he finally did calm his crying down and she coaxed him into his bed. She sang him to sleep and kissed his forehead, she knew he didn't mean to hurt her, but the look in his eyes scared her more than she wanted to admit. She checked on Dean and when she made sure he was okay she went back to her room, but she didn't sleep she just laid in bed and thought about what Sam had said. She knew it was just the nightmare talking, but she couldn't help, but take the words personally. She never thought she was a good mother, or even mother material. She had just come to take care of Dean until he turned back into an adult then she would leave them alone. She fell asleep with tears in her eyes trying not to think about what Sam had said, and failed. 

The next day she woke up and saw that there was a note on her bed. Sam had once again apologized and said he was going on a hunt and she knew he needed to get his anger out, that dream must have brought up some old emotions he kept inside and she wished he had stayed so she could talk to him, but she were also relieved because she was still afraid of him. She heard Dean crying and she knew he was awake and needed to be changed so she got up and went to his room, "Hey there big boy." She said as she entered and picked him up, "Don't worry, I'm gonna take care of you." She said softly and went about changing him. He had stopped crying almost the second she picked him up and she smiled as she changed him. The day passed like it normally did, but she felt more alone because Sam was gone and Dean was occupied with playing with soft blocks. She watched him and when it came bathtime she smiled cause he seemed to love getting a bath, "You ready to get clean?" She asked him as she lowered him in the tub and he giggled and splashed in the shallow water, but she realized she didn't have his toy or a towel for him, "You stay right here, okay Dean?" She asked and stood up, "I need to get your boat and a towel." She told him and then walked to the cabinet. She walked in and got a clean towel and his boat then closed it and walked back to the tub only when she looked in she didn't see the baby. She dropped the towel and boat and that's when Dean looked at her quickly covering up with his hands, "H-Hey Lauren." He said blushing profusely and she just stood there blinking before she went to grab a bigger towel for now adult Dean and then left the bathroom. She walked to her room and immediately packed her things. Now that Dean was back to normal she had no place here, especially after last night. That hurt so much and she was afraid Dean was going to get mad at her too, after all she saw him naked, even if he was a baby it didn't matter. Her mind was racing and all she wanted was to leave, Sam had scared her and she was starting to think that maybe Dean was going to be mad and hurt her too, after all they were brothers and spent almost every waking moment with each other, if that's how Sam was chances were Dean was like that too. She was already in a sports bra, simple tank top, and some jeans so she didn't need to change. She just grabbed everything she had a shoved it in her bag then checked the bathroom, it was a mess and she wasn’t about to leave it a mess. She cleaned it up well, but it took her a lot longer than she meant and after she had finished and packed Dean was already done with the shower and dressed. 

She did a quick once over to make sure she didn't miss anything and when she walked back to her room she saw Dean and felt her heart beat quicken. She looked down immediately and suddenly felt self conscious, maybe she should have put on a shirt, she was in a tank top after all, completely vulnerable and open for any kind of attack, "Hey." She said crossing her arms over her chest as she felt Dean look over at her , "Hey." He said and he sounded happy, but she just swallowed and walked over to her bag, "Where are you going?" He asked seeing that she was already packed, "Well, you're back to normal and I'm not really needed." She said, "Sam's on a hunt, he just left this morning and-" She was cut off by Dean placing a hand on her shoulder and she flinched expecting to be hit or hurt again, "Hey, hey relax, I'm not gonna-" He stopped and she knew what he saw. There was a purple handprint on her neck, it was giant and only one person could have made it, "Who did this?" He asked as he got a better look, "It was an accident." She said, "Sam had a nightmare, he didn't mean to hurt me." She said, because she knew it was true even if he scared her. When Dean touched it she flinched away and whimpered, it was an angry bruise that hurt more than she had thought and she could see the worry and anger behind Dean's eyes and that scared her so she backed away fear playing behind her own eyes. Dean looked at her and his anger was extinguished, "Hey, hey, it's alright." He said softly as he walked to her his hands out like she was a startled animal. She didn't move and let Dean hold her his gruff voice calming her as he gently rubbed her back, "I remember everything." He said softly and she froze, "I-I'm so sorry Dean I... I wasn't trying to be you-your mother." She said quickly, afraid he was angry that she had used 'Hey Jude' to calm him down, "I-I just... You said that the song... And I didn't know what else to..." She just kept rambling her hands shaking, but Dean just held her gently, "Hey, hey calm down." He said softly, "It's okay, I'm not mad." He told her and she gripped his shirt tightly afraid to do anything else, "Just let me speak okay?" He asked and she nodded against his chest tears slowly falling, "I remember everything and I can't thank you enough." He said quietly, "I didn't think you would actually stay so long, but when you did I learned a lot about you." He said and she closed her eyes, if he remembered everything than did he remember her telling him she loved him? He kept talking, "You're so strong Lauren." He said softly, "You got up so many times during the night every night and helped me, you let me cry on your shoulder and I can't thank you enough." He said and she felt her heart sinking, of course he didn't hear her confession, "And I wanted to say before I let my fears get in the way that I love you too." He said and that was when she felt her heart stop, he what? 

She swallowed and looked up to him, "Y-You what?" She asked her voice shaking and he smiled at her , "I love you too." He said, "Since the moment you came to stay in the bunker." He told her and she looked confused, "Then why didn't you tell me to stay?" She asked confused and he blushed, "I was uh... Well I was hesitant because I didn't know if you felt the same." He said quietly, "I look back now and I see that you obviously did, but I was just blind." He said blushing full on and she couldn't help but laugh as a few tears slipped out. He looked down at her and smiled, "Now there's my girl." He said and she looked up at him, "I'm your girl?" She asked putting an emphasis on 'your', "Well I think you are." He said and leaned in slowly, "Well who am I to argue with the famous Dean Winchester?" She asked and he let out a huff of a laugh before he leaned in all the way and kissed her tenderly. It was everything she had imagined and more. Dean was so kind and gentle, he was gruff and rough around the edges, but on the inside he was gooey, very gooey. It was a short kiss and as he pulled back he looked into her eyes, "I'm gonna punch Sam when he gets back." He said and her smile fell, "No please don't." She said, she didn't want Sam to get punched in face, but she was mostly just scared he would hurt her again, "He didn't mean it." She told Dean, but he just shook his head, "He hurt you Lauren, and no one gets to hurt a girl, not while I'm around." He said and then hugged her softly, "Especially not my girl." He said and she smiled small, with Dean she wasn’t afraid, but she realized she didn't have to be, not even with Sam, but after that night he scared her whether he liked it or not. 

When Sam did get back Dean didn't punch him, but there were some heated words and Sam was hell bent on making it up to her and earning back her trust. It took a while, but after a few months Sam didn't scare her anymore and everything was as it should be, only now she was sleeping in Dean's room after he asked her to move in. When he asked her, her cried and he was afraid that she was still scared of Sam and said if she needed him to punch Sam he was on board, but that only made her laugh and explain that she was just so touched and couldn't be happier. Now she was together with him and had suspicions that he was going to propose, but she didn't let those thoughts invade because in a hunter's life she don't look ahead she just take every day as it comes and roll with the punches. She didn't know that Dean had his mother's wedding ring in a box with her name on it. He planned on getting married and having a beautiful child because from what he experienced he knew she was a perfect mother and he wanted to start a family even in this hard life. It was worth it to him and even if she didn't know it now it was worth it to her too.


End file.
